Hyaku Monogatari
by Junichi Mayu
Summary: Miku dkk bermain Hyaku Monogatari tapi ceritanya tidak nyambung saat terakhirnya Aoandon datang tapi saat itu Miku dkk malah membuat kekacauan di malam hari. COMPLETE !


Miku : Aku habis internetan terus aku nemuin permainan Jepang kuno namanya-

Tei : Hyaku Monogatari..

Miku : Huaaa! Tei tahu juga ya !

Kaito : Tapi bagaimana cara mainnya ?

Gumi : Kita harus menyiapkan 100 lilin tapi kita kan cuman 9 orang..

Akaito : Kalau cuman 9 lilin sih aku punya..

Luka : Hemm..nanti kita kumpulnya dimana?

Rin : Dirumahku sama Len ! Gimana ?

Len : Aku juga penasaran apa kita harus pakai baju khusus ?

Teto : Katanya pakai baju biru..

Miku : Oke fix ! Kita kumpul jam 12 malam di rumah Rin dan Len !

* * *

**Jam 12 malam di rumah Rin dan Len**

Rin : Sudah semua kan ?

Len : Sudah semua..oke kita matikan semua lampunya !

Gumi : Mari kita mulai bercerita ! Mulai dari siapa nih ?

Luka : Aku saja ! Jadi begini...

**Luka Story**

Luka : Aduh Luki ! Kita dimana nih gelap banget !

Luki : Aku juga gak tau ! Mungkin kita nyasar...padahal tadi cuman di jalan yang sering kita lewatkan..

Luka : Jam 12 malam...

Luki : 12 malam ?

Luka : Luki awas ! Ada nenek-nenek menyebrang !

Luki : Luka ! Itu hantu !

**CKRRIIITTT !**

Lalu nenek-nenek itu pun memberi tahu mukanya . Mukanya berlumuran darah , mata bolong , dan melayang. Luki pun takut lalu ia pun menabrak trotoar jalan.

* * *

Len : Apa Luki tidak apa-apa ?!

Luka : Ia baik-baik saja hanya saja ia luka parah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku akan meniup lilinku..

Kaito : Pantas beberapa hari ini ia selalu ijin masuk..

Gumi : Berikutnya aku !

**Gumi Story**

Gumi : Ah, filmnya gak ada yang bagus ! Apa ini ? Woaahh ANIME ! Nonton ah !

**KREEKK**

Gumi : Semua jendela tertutup tapi kenapa pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan sendiri ?

Padahal saat itu semua jendela dan pintu tertutup tapi kenapa pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya ? Aku penasaran, tapi aku takut..

* * *

Rin : SERAAAMMM !

Gumi : Aku akan mematikan lilin ini..

Len : Berikutnya aku!

**Len Story**

Saat itu aku bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temanku. Lalu saat itu ada petir lalu kami pulang..

Miku & Tei : APAAN TUH ?!

Len : Cerita seram..

Luka : ITU BUKAN CERITA SERAM !

Len : Terserahlah..tiup lilin !

Rin : Aku akan bercerita !

**Rin Story**

Saat itu aku sedang jalan-jalan terus aku ketemu kuntilanak, terus aku kesandung terus jatoh dan begitu terus...

Akaito : Yah setidaknya lebih baik daripada cerita Len..

Kaito : Betul..

Tei : Aku akan cerita !

**Tei Story**

Saat itu aku sedang sendirian dirumah. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk bermain Hitori Kakurenbo. Tapi saat permainan berlangsung selama 1 menit aku langsung menyemburkan garam yang ada di mulutku dan di gelasku.

Gumi : Tunggu! Tunggu ! Kamu pakai apaan ?

Tei : Pisau

Len : Terus kamu kok berani ?

Tei : Karena aku membawa 2 pisau 1 pisau cadangan untukku dan satu lagi untuk boneka kutukan dia ingin membunuhku aku akan membunuhnya duluan biar nyalinya langsung 'ciut'

Miku : Tapi kenapa hanya 1 menit ?

Tei : Bosan..saatnya mematikan lilin

Teto : Egh..ya sudah berikutnya aku !

**Teto Story**

Aku punya teman tapi temanku ini M.I.S.T.E.R.I.U.S gak pernah ngomong taunya dia kerasukan lalu aku langsung baca mantera 'persahabatan'

Kaito : TUNGGGUUU ! MANTERA PERSAHABATAN ?! WUAT ?! GAK SALAH TUH ?!

Teto : ...ah, matikan lilinnya ah !

Akaito : My turn !

**Akaito Story**

Saat itu aku sedang makan cabai, saat aku makan cabai ada yang menyolekku dari belakang katanya 'bagi cabenya dong..' tapi aku tolak akhirnya dia dorong aku 'bagi cabenya dong..' yaudah deh aku kasih tapi cuman bijinya aja terus dia jawab 'trims..'

Miku : TUNGGUU ! MANA ADA HANTU MAKAN CABE ?!

Akaito : Emang ada kok..kalau dia masih hidup terus suka cabe gimana? Matikan lilinnya !

Kaito : Kurasa saatnya aku bercerita..

**Kaito Story**

Nah saat itu Akaito pergi ke pasar buat beli cabe, aku sendirian di rumah sambil makan es krimku yang masih beku sambil menonton TV. Terus temperatur di rumahku langsung dingin lalu aku berpikir 'apa akan ada banyak es krim?' Tapi saat aku menoleh ada hantu disebelahku lalu aku langsung memasang pose 'ayo bertarung demi es krimku!' Saat itu Akaito pulang

All : *cengo*

Kaito : Jaa, saatnya mematikan lilinku..

Miku : Berhenti ah ! Sekarang giliranku !

**Miku Story**

Saat itu aku sedang chatting dengan Rin di sosial media tapi saat itu aku merasakan akan kehadiran 'seseorang' dirumahku. Tapi saat aku menoleh aku melihat Mayu-senpai sedang mencari sesuatu lalu dia bertanya 'Mik, kapak gua mana ? Tadi kapak gua mental kerumah lu..'

Rin : SETOOPP ! KENAPA MAKIN BANYAK ORANG YANG CERITA MAKIN BANYAK CERITA YANG GAJE SIH ?!

All : EMANG FAKTA !

Miku : Lilinku tersayang saatnya mematikanmu...

**KRIK..KRIK...**

Len : Gak ada apa apa tuh

Kaito : Iya ! Miku gimana sih?

Miku : Gua juga gak tau..

Tei : Ssstt! Ada suara..

Gumi : Apa mungkin..

Teto & Luka : Aoandon ?

Aoandon : Maaf saya cuman ingin memberi rekomendasi-

All : GYAA BENERAN AOANDON KABOORRR !

Aoandon : Woy, saya cuman ingin memberi rekomendasi mengapa ceritanya gaje banget ?!

All : MENEKETEHE LANJUT KABOORRR !

* * *

Mayu : Ehem..maap kalau ending ceritanya gantung karena gak ada ide lagi..kalau ada yang bilang cerita chara vocaloid gaje banget memang benar. Di ceritanya mereka lupa semua jadi mereka hanya menceritakan yang mereka ingat saja..Humor ? Ya iyalah ! Wong Mayu bakatnya di humor..oke last Mind to RnR ?

**Note : Mungkin Luka dan Gumi saja yang normal sisanya...ehem !**


End file.
